Shake things up
by xfmoon
Summary: When Patrick Jane is bored, stuff happens.


**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things, but sadly The Mentalist isn't one of them.

There's a mention of a song in here as well that I don't own either.

* * *

_"JAAAANNNEEE!"_ The voice was Lisbon's unmistakable mad voice. And even though she was in her office with the door closed, it could still be heard all the way to the far end of the bullpen.

_"Oohh, you're in trouble man."_ Quipped Rigsby, looking over at Jane who was restfully lounging on the couch.

_"What did you do this time?"_ Came Cho's sly remark.

_"Oh nothing."_ Jane said, waving them off not even bothering to open his eyes as he did so.

Ever the realist Grace said: _"You must have done something."_

_"Nah, not really."_ Denial, Jane thought, was always the best policy, at least until proven guilty.

It didn't take long before Lisbon came storming out of her office, stopping abruptly in front of the desks and said _"Jane in my office NOW!"_ before turning around and storming back from where she came.

_"Sure sounds like nothing."_ Cho muttered as Jane made a show of laboriously getting up from his beloved couch.

_"Better be quick about it man, she doesn't sound like she's in the mood for waiting."_ Rigsby chimed in.

Jane just gave them his most mischievous smile as an answer and continued on his way to the inevitable lecture and reprimand.

_"He's so dead."_ Rigsby said as Jane had left the bullpen and entered the lion's den - or in this case the lionesses den.

_"I don't know Wayne, he does seem to be able to get away with it most of the time. He has a certain charm."_ Grace said, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

Rigsby eyed her as if contemplating whether she was going a little bit crazy or not.

_"She has a soft spot for him. That's all."_ Cho said, shaking his head in incredulity over the fact.

_"Don't we all."_ Rigsby said. _"Don't we all."_

They all looked over at the closed blinds of the office, then glanced at each other before turning back to their respective desks and the various tasks they were in the process of doing.

**xxx**

He'd only just stepped inside before Mount Lisbon erupted. _"What the hell, Jane?"_ She stood behind her desk, arms at her side, looking more than a little cross.

Jane strode ever so calmly over to Lisbon's couch, well technically his couch seeing as he bought it, but he did give it to her so... He could feel her eyes following him as he went. He sat down, the epitome of serenity, then looked up at her. She was glaring at him.

_"Whatever do you mean, Lisbon?"_ he asked innocently.

_"Stop answering my questions with questions. You know what I'm talking about."_ She looked at him expectantly, wanting him to explain himself or hoping for an apology.

Jane just sat there, studying her face, not saying a word. It didn't take long before she continued, patience not being her strong suit.

_"Why would you change my ringtone? And don't you dare deny it. I know it was you. Do you realize how embarrassing it would have been if we'd been out somewhere in public and someone had called me?"_

Jane smiled.

_"It's not funny, Jane. We're around a lot of influential people, they're expecting us to be professional."_

_"Well it's a good thing we weren't out and around then."_

_"Dammit Jane. Why can't you just act normal for once?" _Frustration had crept its way into her voice.

He shrugged. _"I just thought it was a good song, and come on how many phones have you had over the years, and always with the same boring ringtone. I just thought it was time to, you know, shake things up a bit."_

_"Well thanks for that."_ Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

He perked up a bit. _"You're welcome."_

She rolled her eyes at him. _"Seriously Jane, are you trying to get me fired again or something? This irresponsible behavior of yours lately, it's getting on my nerves."_

_"It's like I said once, you should find yourself a restful hobby, that'd be good for your nerves."_

_"Anything would be good for my nerves as long as it's far away from you."_ She snapped.

_"Oh, that really hurts, Lisbon."_ He said and presented her with his best pout.

_"GOOD!"_ She said and gave him an icy stare, but she didn't fool him, he had seen how her anger had slowly been melting away during their conversation. As soon as he could make her eyes sparkle frost free he would have reached his goal for the day, and be able to count this to one of his successes.

She sighed and sat down resignedly, looking at him with her big green puppy dog eyes, that seemed to be saying 'what have I done to deserve this?'. And so he couldn't help blurting out _"I'm sorry."_ It was strange the power she had over him, good thing she wasn't conscious about it, he thought.

_"Sure you are,"_ she says, ever the skeptic.

He looks at her and this time it's his turn to make the lost puppy look. He seems to be pulling it off too, since she brushes him off with a _"Fine. Just don't do it again."_

He gets up and heads for the door. Just as he's about to leave she says: _"And just for the record if I wanted to shake things up, I know exactly where to find you."_ He can hear the smile in her voice.

He smiles to himself. _"I'll take that as a compliment"_he says then looks back and winks at her before slipping out the door.

**xxx**

He's whistling when he enters the bullpen again. Three pairs of eyes look up at him.

_"Don't look so surprised I survived, Rigsby."_

_"How did you..."_ Rigsby looks like a giant question mark, he'd been sure Jane had been out of earshot earlier.

_"Let it go, he'll never tell anyway."_ Cho rightly assumed.

_"So she forgave you for whatever it was?" _ Rigsby asked still curios.

_"Of course she did."_ Came Jane's smug reply.

_"So what was it this time?"_

_"Rigsby, didn't anybody ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat."_

_"Fine. Don't tell me."_ Offense was clear in his voice, as he turned back to the computer.

Jane went to his couch and got comfortable. A little time past and Lisbon appeared. _"We caught one, down by the docks."_ Two seconds went by then a strange sound came from Lisbon's pocket... _dum, dum, whir, whir, gangnam style, whir, whir, gangnam style._

Her eyes, that were now throwing lightning, immediately darted to the "sleeping" consultant, who was smiling like a cheeky meerkat. _"Again Jane, really?!"_ She said through clenched teeth, then walked away quickly and answered the phone, trying to minimize her embarrassment, while the rest of the team was trying to stifle their chuckling sounds.

_"Hey what can I say, I was bored."_Jane said as they all prepared to go out and solve another murder.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really good at being funny, and I don't even think it turned out funny. I hope you liked it anyway. I got the idea after watching 'Red Dawn', I thought it was cool how well they'd managed to bring everything back a decade or so (several years) with the old PCs, the pic of Arnold as governor, and of course the actors physical appearances, but the funny part is I think they use the same ringtone for Lisbon's cellphone, which might not be odd, but even the same brand of phones had different ringtones several years ago I'm sure.

And I'm sorry but I don't really know how to write the sounds of the 'Gangnam style' song, hopefully it still makes sense.


End file.
